Legacy of Uzushiogakure
by Kitsune-in DC
Summary: After the loss of those he cared for Jiraiya walks the world waiting for his end, but after a meeting with someone who was supposed to be died he quickly changes his role from wanderer to protector. Watch as Naruto learns the truth of his family and the betrayel of those he thought he know. Rated M-Ma on further chapters, Naruto/3 Lovely ladies only.


Disclaimer: "Naruto and its character" are all property of Kishimoto Masahi, not me. Thank you and may you enjoy reading now.

Chapter 1: Good-Bye to Three

"I would say it's my favorite book from you yet."

"I'm sorry but what?" asked Jiraiya as he set down his tea to look at his student. Right now he was sitting across from Minato in his living room after returning from a mission in the Mist. While on his mission he asked Minato & Kushina to read his latest book. The mission took longer than he thought and after three long weeks he came straight over to relax and to get some of Kushina's homemade habanero chicken. Minato led the book down on the table and looked at Jiraiya to let him see him with a serious face.

"I said this book is my favorite sensei. I started reading right after you left and you can ask Kushina I didn't even put it down. I love the first chapter; most people don't like a story with a slow start which it did have but soon after that's when things begin to get interesting. It's like going through the shinobi world through your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Oh please Jiraiya, the protagonist is just like you."

Jiraiya and Minato looked on to see Kushina coming in and taking a sit with Minato. Jiraiya looked on at her swollen belly. "These months past by so quickly." He thought. They both noticed Jiraiya, smiling getting ready to give him the good news.

"Sensei she's right, the protagonist was a person that never gave up even in when he was faced with defeat. He had everything you have, heart, pride, respect, the list goes on. This book is nothing but an autobiography of you." Hearing this gave Jiraiya a smile. He truly thought the book wouldn't do so gone like his others.

"I'm just afraid it won't sell so good. I was thinking maybe sex it up you know." Earning a giggle from Kushina. "Well that is your real forte Jiraiya but I think I can say for both Minato & I this story is good enough without any sex scenes. We loved the book so much that we decided that we will call our child after the protagonist." She said surprising him of course.

"Naruto, that great and all but what if it's a girl?"

Minato and Kushina looked at each other for about 2 second before looking back at Jiraiya and saying "Naruko" at the same time.

"I guess that makes me a god-father" he said trying to be funny but the next words out of Kushina's mouth almost made him choke on his Tea.

"Well that's good because we already had decided you would be the god-father."

"R…really?"

"Of course Sensei, if there was one person we want in our child's life it's you."

"…Thank you."

"Ok let's not get all teary now, how was the mission Jiraiya?" asked Kushina as she took a sip from her tea. Jiraiya had just came back from Takigakure after Minato asked him to see if they would like to be allies with Konoha to which they captured and imprison him but it wasn't the firth time the Jiraiya was captured and after two days he was able to escape but was quickly followed by a squad of seven jonin. "I guess they still feel hatred towards Hashirama-sama. Who know one man's hate could go generations into his village." She said with Minato agreeing.

"Trust me it wasn't a problem but what happened next surprised me."

He then begins to tell how a man appeared out of nowhere came and slaughtered the jonin. The man held a scratched up forehead protector with Taki on it. When Jiraiya gave him his thanks the man merely walked off before telling Jiraiya that he was foolish for coming near Takigakure. He watched as the man walked towards the way back to the village. After telling his tale to them they were also confused but if it was no concern for the leaf then it wasn't their problem. After dinner Jiraiya headed off saying that he was on a personal mission to head for Kirigakure after hearing some info about his ex-teammates latest location. Minato and Kushina said good-bye but not before Kushina threaten Jiraiya that if he missed the born of their child that not even the shinobi world would stop her from giving the beating of a lifetime to him, to which he promised he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Two months later-

"Lord Hokage Jiraiya has arrived now."

"Bring him here."

As the chunin went to go fetch his student Hiruzen looked down on his old desk to see his former hat, well it was now his again after Minato's passing just a few hours ago. With no one else to give the title too He was now out of retirement. He couldn't have felt so tired in his life then what has happened in the last few hours. First he lost his wife after she was killed by an assailant who also attacked Kushina as she was giving birth to her child and because of that the nine tails was freed beginning its assault on the village. That wasn't even the worst part as if he didn't have any more problems Iwagakure just so happened to attack the village. It was a short assault but with the shinobi they had it felt like it wasn't a sign of war but something else. He was getting to old for this and was wondering if he should have traded places with Minato. How was he supposed to tell Jiraiya that his student died sealing the beast back but into his own son. When he found Kushina she had passed away from blood lost after her assailant was able to wound her they determined.

He quickly thought of the boy they had brought into this world and wondering how heartbroken Jiraiya would be. Less than a minute Jiraiya arrived through the door with tears going down his eyes. "Seems like Minato's death had already hit the public" He thought.

"Its true sensei isn't it!" he yelled trying to wipe away the tears. Not giving an answer Hiruzen looked down unable to look at his students face. He may have lost his wife and many of his shinobi to the tailed beast with the surprise attack by Iwa but Jiraiya had lost the last people in this world he cared for.

"Where is their son?"

"…"

"Sensei I have to know now."

Hiruzen got up from his sit and guided Jiraiya out of his office. Soon after they were in a private area of the village hospital and with each step around the hospital Jiraiya saw many of the staff still working around with many injured. Shouting, screaming and crying were the only things going on there both shinobi and villager. Soon they walked into a small, dark lit room with two gurneys covered up by sheets. Jiraiya had also noticed a small incubator next to one of the gurneys.

"I'll leave so you can mourn." He said as he left the room for Jiraiya. For five minutes he didn't move, he know who was in those gurneys and wasn't ready to accept it. He kept thinking that he was in a genjutsu and once he got out he was going to truly enjoy killing the person who would make him live this hell. He didn't know when his legs started to move but he went to the nearest one, pulling the sheet to see the face of his student. He choked up seeing the man that was so lively dead, he rested his head on Minato's chest mumbling how he was sorry for not being there. He wasn't crying anymore which he thought was weird but he guessed that after losing another student his heart just wanted to stop. He pulled the sheets back up and went to the next one knowing that he was never going to see the smile of the woman he thought as his daughter in law. He pulled the sheet to see Kushina long flowing red hair and her round face, she looked like Minato at the moment; at peace. He pushed some her hair that was out of place and gave a quick kiss to her forehead before covering her up. He gave a quick prayer to both of them for their souls to watch over him from the afterlife.

He turned to the small incubator which held the body of his now life-less god son. As he looked on he noticed that baby's features. He had a small amount of blond hair which he knows he got from his father. The baby also held six small scars on his face, three on each cheek almost like whiskers. He wished to see the boy's eyes to see if they were blue like his father which only led to Jiraiya beginning to feel sadder. He stayed there talking to the corpse, telling all the things he planned to do once he was born from teaching him toads, being a shinobi and even a writer; since he know Minato didn't have the ability to write his books like he did. Soon he left but not before moving the incubator between the two bodies of his parents. "Good-bye Naruto-kun, at least you're with your mother and father." He said before closing the doors.

Back with Hiruzen he was now in a room hidden away in a secret location with three other people. He was sitting down across from Danzo with his former teammate next to him, each of them looking at the small crib that held the child of the fourth Hokage. "What is the child's name?" asked Danzo as he was figure out his plans for the baby.

"His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Said Baby was sleeping peaceful unaware that his god father was mourning his death and said god father was unaware at what his sensei and the others had in store for Naruto.

Authors Note: Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter in my story, hopeful I didn't rush the first chapter. First of all let me just say that Jiraiya is one of my most favorite character since I saw him in the anime years ago but I never liked the idea that he know Naruto was born and didn't take care of him until the chunin exams and even then all he was doing was training him. This story is kind of the same but this Jiraiya doesn't know that Naruto is actually alive so that will change how I made Jiraiya. Next is that Madara Uchiha is dead, he died from his battle against the First so he wasn't there to get Obito who is also dead. The main villain in this story will be Orochimaru, trust and believe me I'm go to make you hate him as a human being but hopeful make you love him as villain. That's all I have to say now so thanks for reading, but sorry if the chapter was short but I'm planning big for this story. Any questions you have will be answered but I won't give too much info, peace out!


End file.
